Yandere Boy
by Koiwasenso
Summary: On m'a toujours dit que les Yandere étaient seulement des filles. Ace va vous prouver le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de "Yandere" Pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas ce mot je vais vous faire une rapide définition:

_**" Yandere est un mot Japonais qui désigne un personnage qui au premier abord à l'air gentil et serviable mais qui à un coté un peu psycopathe. Les yandere sont principalement des filles qui révélent leurs coté sombre dés que le personnage qu'elles aiment est en danger. "**_

Je sais je suis pas trés claire, si vous avez pas compris alors direction wikipédia ! Ou regardez School Days ou Mirai Nikki. Comme je l'ai préciser plus haut les yandere sont la plupart du temp des filles. C'est là que je me suis dis " Pourquoi pas un garçon Yandere ? " Et " Pourquoi pas en Yaoi ? " !

Notre chére Yandere Boy sera donc Portgas D. Ace et son ame-soeur sera Sabo. J'adore ce couple même si il est presque inconnu. Et c'est ces deux la qui allez le mieux pour cette fiction.

J'ai écrit cette fic' en écoutant la chanson " Super Psycho Love " de Simon Curtis, elle correspond tellement aux Yandere. Allez écouté elle vaut vraiment le coup !

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda-Sensei ... Mais peut être qu'un jour il voudra bien me les donner... Enfin, non, c'est mieux comme ça :D.

**/!\ Ace O.O.C !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient en train de marcher. Côte à côte, presque main dans la main. L'endroit était sombre, sans doute le pire coin de l'archipel Sabaody, mais ils étaient à deux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Ace. Même si c'était pas dans les meilleures conditions.

-_Mais Bordel ! Comment on a fait pour se perdre ici ?! _Hurla avec rage Sabo.

-_J'tai dis que j'étais désolé, j'ai vraiment cru sentir de la bouffe ! _Se justifia le pauvre Ace.

Il s'en prenait plein la tronche depuis trois jours, tout ça parce qu'il avait senti une bonne odeur et qu'il avait voulu la suivre. Sabo l'avait suivi croyant que son frère avait ressenti une menace et qu'il courrait au combat.

-_Et puis t'avais qu'à pas me suivre _! Continua le pirate au chapeau orange. Mais il fallait l'avouer il était content d'être seul avec le beau blond.

-_C'est la huitimème fois qu'on a cette même conversation, on devient fou, Ace ... Faut vite retrouver la civilisation._ Soupira le jeune pirate.

-_J'ai faim en plus..._

Cette Phrase lui valut en coup de poing rempli de Haki bien placé. Il faisait presque aussi mal que Garp maintenant! Ils passèrent encore une nuit à errer passant dans des endroits plaus glauques les uns que les autres. Vers minuit ils tombèrent de fatigue, à la plus grande joie d'Ace qui réchauffa son frère de coeur toute la nuit. C'était dans ces moments qu'il bénissait le vieux qu'il lui avait donné ce fruit du démon. La nuit passa comme une flèche et ils se réveillèrent aussi fatigué que la veille. Les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer les épaisses couches de feuilles des immenses qui composaient cet archipel était la seule chose qui les éclairait. Les deux frères en avaient marre, tellement marre, qu'ils durent se pincer pour vérifier si la fête foraine devant eux n'étaient pas un rêve.

- _On est arrivé ! On est arrivé, enfin ! _Firent-ils en coeur avant de courir dans le premier restaurant venu.

- J'ai jamais été aussi content de manger

, commença Ace,

_ça valait presque le coup ces quatres jours, si c'était pour avoir une récompense comme ça !_

-_Jaurais quand même préférés m'en passer, si tu veux recommencer ça sera tout seul, Ace._

Le repas fini ils partirent, bien sûr sans payer, ce sont des pirates, les pirates ne payent pas,voyons ! Ils rejoignirent l'équipage de Sabo qui escortait Ace jusqu'au nouveau monde pour qu'il puisse retrouver son Oyaji. Il avait acceptait avec plaisir la proposition de Sabo qui s'y rendait pour la premièr fois. Il était partit deux ans après Ace à cause de ses parents qui ne l'avaient toujours pas lâchés. Le jeune commandant était heureux de le revoir en pleine forme, mais il détestait par dessus tout son équipage. Tous ces hommes autour de son frère... Non mais ça va pas ! Sabo est à lui à personne d'autre !

-_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre les gars, je vous expliquerai sur le chemin. _Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ace qui lui offrit un sourire désolé. _Pour l'instant, en route vers le ShinSekai !_

La vingtaine de pirates acquiesça en levant leurs poings ou leurs épées et certains tirèrent mêmes en l'air avec leurs pistolets, tout ça accompagné par des cris de joie. Le bateau commença à s'enfoncer dans la mer en direction de l'ile des hommes poissons. Pendant le voyage Sabo leurs raconta pourquoi ils avaient été absent presque quatre jours. Tous éclatèrent évidement de rire, ce qui énerva Ace au plus haut point même si il le cachait bien. Le beau brun s'assit sur la rambarde du navire pour observer d'un peu plus haut les hommes qui côtoyaient son frère toute la journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il repérait les plus dangereux. Autant en force physique, mentale mais surtout ceux qui étaient susceptibles de lui voler l'homme dont il était amoureux. N'arrivant pas à faire un tri correcte sa seule déduction était qu'ils étaient tous ses ennemis.

Pour sa sécurité et surtout celle de son âme-soeur, il devait les tuer jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Finii ! Cest court je sais mais c'est ma premiére fiction à chapitre donc j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude ... Même si mes One Shot soit trés court aussi, j'arrive pas à en faire des longs, désolé ! L'histoire va un peu vite c'est vrai, mais la suite sera mieux je vous le promet !

Et Ace en Yandere vous en penser quoi ? ^w^

Moi je trouve que ça le rend encore plus sexyyyyy ...

J'ai un univers trés sombre j'aime le sang et le gore, la torture et la souffrance alors ne vous attendez pas à retrouvez un Ace et un Sabo au milieu des marguerites ! ( Phrases pourrits. ) Je suis folle je saais, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! ( Ou pas :) ) J'ai pas eu le temp de corriger alors si il y a des fautes dites moi je les corrigerai le plus vite possible !

Beta lectrice: Deathgothika

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce deuxiéme chapitre de Yandere Boy ! Si vous étes là c'est que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, je suis touché TwT. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour étre aussi sensible ?...

On retrouve donc notre Yandere Boy avec son frére et l'équipage qu'il aime tant. ( Ironie, tu me perdra~)

Dites vous prouvez pas que ça lui va bien ce coté psycho-loveur ? Pour ma part, j'en suis folle ! D'ou l'intérét de cette fic' peut être ...

Bonne lecture ! ^w^

* * *

Le bateau s'enfonçait doucement dans la mer, passant à côté des immenses racines des arbres qui composaient Sabaody. Des poissons plus énormes les uns que les autres frôlaient le bateau faisant par la même occasion hurler une bonne partie de l'équipagne qui craignait que la bulle n'expose et qu'ils ne finissent dévorés par un de ces monstres.

-_Sabo mérite mieux_. Songea un jeune homme aux taches de rousseur. _Sérieusement ils sont pathétiques !_

Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre l'archipel et l'ile des hommes poissons, et Ace trouvait le temp trééés long, surtout en étant séparé du capitaine du navire sur lequel ils faisaient voyage. Toujours à discuter avec ses hommes, à rire et boire avec eux.

Sur la rambarde le fils de Barbe-Blanche les toisait du regard depuis une bonne demi-heure, il ne savait pas comment il résistait à l'envie de leurs arracher les tripes.

La simple pensée des cadavre ou des corps agonisants dans leurs propres sang à ses pieds, pendant qu'il goutait enfin aux lèvres tant désirées de son frère le fît frémir. C'était une image tellement excitante ! Combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir se maîtriser ? Il l'ignorait.

Le petit bout d'humanité qui restait en lui, lui murmurait que Sabo n'accepterait sûrement pas. C'est ce qui le maintenait sage pour le moment. Peser le pour et le contre c'étaitt ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était gosse ! Il en était venu à la conclusion que si il ne pouvait pas avoir Sabo, alors personne ne l'aurait !

-_Naa, Ace-san, reste pas tout seul dans ton coin, viens avec nous ! L'alcool est excellent !_ Lui cria un pirate qui visiblement l'avait bien gouté cet alcool.

-_Non merci. Je me délecte d'autre chose que la boisson_, lui rétorqua Ace avec un sourire que l'autre pirate ne comprit pas.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Boire avec ces hommes répugnants ? Surtout que celui qui l'avait interpellé était dans le top trois des gars les plus dangereux d'après lui. Il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère même s'il étaitt un ivrogne confirmé.

- _Il est bizarre ce type... J'ai des frissons à chaque fois que je croise son regard... Effrayant... _Souffla un pirate dans l'oreille de son voisin.

- _Moi aussi, je lui fais pas confiance du tout. Je comprends pas comment le capitaine peut le tolérer à bord. Il va finir par tuer l'un d'entre nous ça se voit ! Il est pas net, c'est sûr !_ Commenta l'autre en finissant sa quatrième bouteille de saké avant de tomber endormi.

Sabo, avait regardé la scène de loin mais n'avait pas tout saisi. Son faux frère était bizarre... Enfin plus bizarre que puisse être un D. il restait seul, à regarder les autres faires la fête. C'était seulement après que tous les pirates se soient endormis noyés dans l'alcool que Sabo se décida enfin à aller parler à Ace. Il n'avait pas bougé.

- _Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Tu m'inquiètes_. Demanda la capitaine en s'appuyant sur la rambarde à côté de son frère. _Ta changé de comportement depuis qu'on a retrouvé mon équipage._

- _Tu ne devrais pas rester avec eux. Ils vont finir par te nuire crois moi._

Sabo fût surpris de la réponse d'Ace, mais aussi du ton qu'il avait pris pour lui répondre, ça ressemblait à un avertissement. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ?

- Je te suis pas là ... Tu veux être plus clair ?

- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Sois tu choisis de m'écouter, sois tu restes avec ton équipage en prenant de gros risques. Choisis.

En faite il était conscient qu'il ferait souffrir Sabo si il venait à s'en perdre à ses nakama. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, encore moins par sa faute. Mais s'il faisait le mauvais choix, alors il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Le commandant avait été quand même gentil en lui laissant une chance de les garder en vie.

- _Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon équipage, Ace. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire et je ne veux pas le savoir, je leurs fait confiance, ils ne me trahiront pas, alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul !_

Ah, si Sabo savait que la menace ne venait pas de son équipage et qu'il venait de les condamner à mort... La réponse ne fût que trop claire pour Ace, il venait involontairement de lui donner le feu vert pour mettre à exécution ses macabres pensées. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour faire comprendre à Sabo qu'il était la seule personne dont il avait besoin ? Le compte à rebours était lancé.

Cependant il préférait attendre d'être arrivé sur cette île, passage obligatoire pour le Shin Sekai, pour passer à l'action. Un cache-cache doublé d'une partie de chasse, c'était tellement plus marrant et plus discret pour torturer ses victimes dans des ruelles sombres, plutôt qu'en plein du milieu du pont du bateau.

-_Vivement qu'on arrive _! Pensa t-il en arborant un magnifique sourire qu'on pourrait croire innocent.

* * *

Ouuui, c'est court ne me disputez pas ! w

Non rien d'intéressant dans ce chapitre mais ça va s'accélerer au prochain.

Les choses sérieuse vont commencer pour le pirate le plus sexy, le plus beau, le plus fort... ( Et j'en passe! ) Du Shin Sekai et de Grand Line sans comptez Red Line, East Blue, South Blue ( Okaay j'arréte ! ) Et va y'avoir du sang ! Bah oui, sinon ça serait pas marrant, voyons ! ( J'me demande comment je fais pour avoir des amis, parfois... )

beta lectrice: Deathgothika

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bye Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjouur ! On se retrouve pour ce troisiéme chapitre de Yandere Boy !

Je tiens à préciser, comme je ne l'avais pas fais avant, qu'il n'y a pas de rythme de sortie des chapitres. je posterai quand j'aurais le temp.

Comme je n'ai pas trés bien ( _Pas du tout _) suivi cet arc, il est possible que je me montre sur certaines choses concernant l'île des hommes poissons.

Voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ^w^.

/ ! \ GORE ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLE ! + Ace OOC !

Sur ce,

**Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver que les hommes étaient partis à la découverte de cette île légendaire, en voyangeant à droite à gauche, draguant quelques sirènes par ci par là. Ce que la vie de pirate était belle ! Ce n'était certainement pas donné à tout le monde de voir de tels endroits, vivre de telles aventures sans se soucier des conséquences, vivre au jour le jour en ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendra le lendemain. Si il y en avait un, bien sûr. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas des nouveaux arrivants sur le territoire des hommes poissons, bien que sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Ace fut accueilli comme un prince par les habitants.

Sourire, saluer, prendre quelques nouvelles... Tellement de choses inutiles, mais qui leurs font pourtant plaisir. Marco l'avait tellement saoulé avec ce genre de règle futile qu'il avait fini par les adopter, à contre coeur. Après tout, il devait bien ça au Phénix. Sans lui, il serait sans doute encore à essayer de prendre la tête de Barbe-Blanche, en vain. Et à cause de tout ça Satch lui rappelait constamment la dette qu'il avait envers lui pour avoir été le repêcher toutes les fois où leur Oyaji l'avait envoyé par dessus le bord. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il prenait à chaque fois la place de Satch quand celui-ci était de corvée de vaisselle.

Bref, revenons à nos pirates ! Sabo était parti avec quelques uns de ces hommes découvrir les trésors et autres secrets que pouvaient bien cacher cet endroit encore inconnu pour eux. Le log pose ne mettait peut être qu'une demi journée pour se recharger, mais ils comptaient bien profiter plus longtemps ! Et surtout après avoir découvert le Mermaid Café ! "Le paradis de tous les hommes" comme l'avait rebaptisé l'équipage du blond, qui ne devait pas être le premier à l'appeler ainsi.

Des sirènes à la beauté telle qu'on ne ppuvait pas la décrire, l'alcool qui coulait à flots, que demander de plus ? Le capitaine se doutait bien que cee serait trés trés difficile de faire partir ses hommes de là. Mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose à faire. Il cherchait désespérément son frère qui avait disparu à la seconde où l'équipage était arrivé sur l'île. Où cet idiot était encore passé ?

La chasse était lancée. Ace se sentait comme un tigre cherchant sa première proie de la journée. Lui, qui d'habitude faisait les choses rapidement, avec un bon coup de couteau dans le coeur. Il n'allait quand même pas utiliser son fruit du démon contre ces vulgaire objets sans valeur ! . Cette fois il avait décidé d'y prendre plus de plaisir. Faire payer à ses minables, le crime qu'était d'avoir côtoyé un homme tel que Sabo. Une mort simple ne serait pas assez pour lui.

Le jeune homme repéra ses premières cibles. Deux pirates qui visiblement, avançaient vers lui. Ils les connaissaient bien, un peu plus âgés que lui, pas très futés, ivrognes à leurs heures perdus, pas trop mauvais combattants mais rien de quoi effrayer Ace. A la plus grande surprise du brun les deux ne semblaient pas alcoolisés. Son idée se confirma lorsqu'un des deux lui demanda où était le « Mermaid Café » en plaisantant qu'ils s'étaient perdus alors qu'ils poursuivaient une jolie sirène. L'occasion n'était que trop belle. C'était encore mieux lorsqu'il pouvait profiter de la naïveté de ses futures victimes, leur faisant croire qu'à l'autre bout du chemin un paradis leur tendait les bras alors que c'était la mort elle même qui les invitait à la suivre. Voir tous leurs espoirs se briser en une fraction de secondes, se rendant compte de leurs erreurs. Essayer d'imaginer vous aussi.

De sentir cette sensation qui invitait encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Sensass !

Il entraina les deux hommes qui étaient incapables de rester en place à l'idée de voir ce café dont ils avaient parlé tout le long du voyage. Ils imaginaient déjà les sirènes dansant justes devant leurs yeux.

- _Dit Ace, c'est encore loin ? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus de la ville. _Fit un des deux pirates qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

- _J'ai aucune idée d'où ça peut être. Mais ce que je suis sûr c'est que pour vous ça s'arrête ici._

Le sourire qu'il affichait fit frissonner les deux hommes. Leurs craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'Ace brisa les jambes du pirate de droite d'un simple coup de pied.

- _Comme j'ai pas envie de jouer à chat tu vas rester là, et regarder bien sagement. Tu es le prochain._

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer était encore plus terrifiant que le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres. Pendant que le pirate à terre hurlait de douleur, l'autre qui avait regardé la scène totalement impuissant recula instinctivement mais fût obliger de s'arrêter lorsqu'il rencontra un mur. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux d'Ace qui, à présent, le fixait, droit dans les yeux. Il s'avançait dangereusement dans la direction du pirate, toujours en souriant, calmement. Pas à pas il s'approchait ignorant les pleurs du malheureux étendu par terre. La future victime ne pouvait plus bouger. Prisonnière du regard de l'homme lui faisant face.

A quelques centimètres de lui, Ace s'arrêta. Et sans prévenir tira son couteau qu'il enfonça d'un coup sec dans le ventre du plus âgé, évitant volontairement les organes vitaux. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il meurt sur le coup. Ca serait trop dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter plus longtemps.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du pirate de son frère, en même temps qu'il enfonçait un peu plus la lame faisant gicler le sang chaud sur ses mains. Le jeune brun, mit sa tête dans le cou de sa victime se rapprochant au plus près pour mieux profiter des toussotements ensanglantés que faisait l'ainé lorsqu'il essayait de supplier pour sa vie. Ace réussit à lui arracher un hurlement lorsqu'il tira le couteau vers le bas faisant une magnifique plaie. Il lâcha son couteau pour y rentrer sa main, toucher ce qu'il, d'ordinaire, se contentait de perforer. C'était chaud. Humide, et gluant. Le pirate, lui, avait perdu connaissance, il agonisait, se vidant peu à peu de son sang dans des conditions plus qu'horribles.. Le commandant continuait tranquillement son exploration, savourant chaque seconde. C'était une sensation tellement incroyable. Il en frémissait d'excitation, respirant bruyamment, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il entourait.

C'était tellement bon ...

Il fut coupé par les vomissements du pirate de tout à l'heure qui s'était redressé sur le mur d'en face. Il se tourna vers lui, laissant le cadavre glisser lentement contre le mur dessinant une grande trainée rouge sur celui-ci.

- _Tiens, je t'avais oublié toi ! Merci de m'avoir rappelé ta présence ! _

Il souriait comme si l'on venait de lui rendre un service. Enfin, même si c'était presque ça, ça compte pas vraiment ce genre de cas...

- _Je t'en supplie... Epargne ma vie j'ai des rêves à réaliser ! Par pitié ! _Des larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. _On t'a rien fait ! Alors pourquoi ?! _

- _Parce que vous vous êtes plaçé entre moi et Sabo. C'est le pire des crimes qui soit. Tous ceux qui en sont coupables doivent être punis._ Il s'accroupit devant le pirate toujours adossé au mur. _Toi et ton pote, vous n'êtes que les premiers d'une longue liste, qui je pense, ne va cesser de s'agrandir. Vous ne serez pas les seuls à mourrir de ma main._

Les larmes du pirate redoublèrent, tant pis pour sa fierté, c'est que ses nakamas allait y passer aussi, merde !

En entendant des voies approcher Ace se releva pour aller ramasser son couteau qui brillait au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Il se retourna, pointant un doigt vers le pirate aux jambes brisées, qui pris soudainement feu, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur. Ace grimpa agilement sur un toit, courant pour éviter d'être vu par les deux hommes poissons qui venaient d'arriver. Lui qui pensait être tranquille dans une rue paumée comme celle là ! Même pas le temps de profiter du deuxième. Fait chier. En repensant à la façon dont il avait tué le premier il se mit à rire en se frottant les mains qui étaient couvertes de sang séché. Il faudra vraiment qu'il refasse ça !

Mais le temps était compté. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps Sabo comptait repartir, et il ne savait même pas où il était. Mais de toutes façons, peu importe ! Dans peu de temps Sabo n'aurait plus que lui.

Debout sur le toit, la tête levée, son couteau encore plein de sang dans la main, son rire semblait crier au monde qu'il serait bientôt le seul et l'unique. Plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il le voulait. Il l'aurait.

La partie ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Fiiiiiin de ce chapitre !

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Sérieusement quand j'ai écrit la scéne où Ace tu le premier gars, j'avais l'impression d'écrire un lemon...

Ce chapitre j'ai plus joué sur son coté psycopathe que Yandere, je sais pas trop si sa rend bien quand même, ou pas. :/

beta lectrice: Deathgothika

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Bye-Bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

Le 4éme chapitre est enfin là !

J'ai mis un peu de temp pour ( _me décidé à_-) l'écrire, désolé ! /

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

**/ ! \ Ace OOC !**

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures que la moitié de l'équipage était dans le café des sirènes. Presque deux heures que Sabo n'avait pas vu son frère. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui personnellement. Ace ne craignait pas grand-chose, il était le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe-Blanche, l'homme le plus fort de toutes les mers, quand même ! Le blond pensait juste qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin. Après tout, c'était du Ace tout craché ! Il lui avait fait ce coup tellement de fois que c'était presque devenu habituel. Il s'inquiétait à cause de ce foutu mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait revu le brun sur une île de Grand-Line.

Sabo avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver, quelque chose en rapport avec son frère. Et en arrivant sur cette île cela c'était intensifié. Il décida de partir à sa recherche histoire de se rassurer un peu, c'était peut-être simplement l'effet de la fatigue. C'est vrai, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis trois jours à cause de son insomnie. Il essayait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait, réaction typiquement humaine.

En quittant le bar il vit des gens courir et crier. Ils semblaient paniqués.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _? " Demanda-t-il à une sirène en pleurs qui " courrait " dans le même sens que toutes les autres personnes.

" _Des meurtres, cinq je crois, dans des conditions horribles et ils viennent de retrouver le dernier corps dans la rue là-bas._ Elle montra une rue qui devait être à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. _Désolé mais je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici ! "_

Il rattrapa la main de la sirène qui commençait à partir.

" _Vous savez qui sont les victimes ? _

_Des humains je crois... Demandez aux gardes, ils vous le diront. "_

Elle se dégagea de la main du blond et partit le plus vite qu'elle le put. Sabo, lui, se précipita vers les gardes pour leur demander si c'était vraiment des humains qui venaient d'être retrouvés morts. Il s'inquiétait pour ses Nakama et s'il s'agissait vraiment d'eux ?

Il effaça cette pensée de son esprit. Bien sûr que non, ils sont forts, on ne les éliminait pas aussi facilement !

Mais en arrivant, ses craintes se confirmèrent. C'était bien l'un des siens, les yeux crevés et la jugulaire tranchée. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir à cette vue . Une main se posa sur son épaule, une main qui se voulait réconfortante. Il se retourna pour apercevoir son frère qui regardait les gardes emmener le cadavre loin des regards de la foule qui se dispersaient petit à petit.

" _Comment ça a pu arriver... Est-ce que t'as vu quelque chose, Ace_ ?!"

Il se redressa, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du brun, qui semblait étrangement calme face à cette situation.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et resserra ses bras quand le blond vint s'y loger. Son plan marchait à merveille.

" _Ace ..._?

_Hm _?

_Les autres ... morts… Sont aussi de mon équipage_ ? "

Il crut s'étouffer en posant cette question. C'était inimaginable, que des membres de son équipage soient morts comme ça.

" _Ouais. _"

Sabo serra si fort les dents qu'il crut à un moment qu'elles allaient se briser. Ace avait dit ça d'une façon tellement indifférente. Il semblait même au blond qu'il avait dit prononcé ça en souriant.

" _T'as vu qui a fait ça_ ? "

Il se retira des bras du pirate pour planter à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que les derniers membres de l'équipage arrivaient pour voir si leur capitaine allait bien.

Avant de se retourner vers ses Nakama, Sabo en était sûr, Ace avait souri. Pourquoi cet idiot souriait-il à la mort d'un de ses compagnons ?! Etait-il content de savoir qu'un tueur s'en prenait à eux ? Savait-il qui avait fait ça ? Ou alors c'était lui... Sabo secoua la tête. Les émotions lui faisaient penser à des choses horribles. Il avait simplement halluciné. Oui c'est ça ! Son frère n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Et puis il savait bien gérer ses sentiments, c'est pour ça qu'il ne disait rien.

" _On repart demain, faites des provisions, on se rejoint dans deux heures sur le bateau. Ne vous promenez surtout pas seul et surtout faites attention, je veux pas d'autres pertes. On leur fera des funérailles dignes dans le Shin Sekai_. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. _Je compte sur vous_. "

L'équipage acquiesça et ils se dispersèrent en trois groupes de cinq.

" _Si on repart demain je dois aller voir des gens, à deux heures au bateau_ ! " Cria Ace partant dans la direction opposée aux pirates.

Sabo n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que le brun avait déja disparu. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Le capitaine lui, alla voir les pirates décédés pour faire un dernier adieu à leurs dépouilles. Il ne pouvait pas les emmener avec eux. Le voyage serait sûrement long avant d'atterrir sur une île un minimum appropriée à accueillir les tombes de ses camarades. Il avait préféré les laisser sur cette île en demandant à des gens dont il avait fait la connaissance un peu plus tôt et qui semblaient sincère de leur faire une tombe. Ils lui avaient répondu que ce ne seraient pas prêt avant une semaine mais ils lui avaient promis. Il reviendra avec son équipage les revoir. Mais c'était bien trop risqué pour lui et ses hommes de rester alors que quelqu'un cherchait clairement à les tuer.

* * *

De son côté Ace, lui, marchait tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une journée géniale ! Il s'était bien amusé et en plus son frère était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. Encore quinze obstacles à éliminer de son chemin ! Enfin, bientôt dix. Il suivait le groupe depuis plus de dix minutes et il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Heureusement que Sabo leur avait demandé d'être prudent, pensa-t-il ironiquement, ces gars étaient des vrais empotés. Commençant à s'ennuyer il décida de passer en mode action. Il faisait nuit, les pirates se sentaient affreusement seul, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la rue, et en plus les siflements du vent rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait ce tueur qui rodait.

Il était temps pour le prédateur de sauter sur ses proies. Il aimait se comparer aux fauves qui chassent en toute confiance, personne d'assez fort pour lui résister. C'était ça le vrai sentiment de supériorité. Il était le plus fort et eux, les plus faibles. Donc aucune chance pour les pirates de s'en sortir vivant. Il aimait ça. Peu de personne pouvaient le battre, il le savait et il en profitait pleinement.

En quelques secondes le premier fut à terre, agonisant dans son propre sang, une entaille bien visible au niveau des poumons. Les quatre autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, le brun venait d'apparaître comme par magie devant eux et avait poignardé leur nakama en quelques secondes. Ils restèrent pétrifiés sur place, trop surpris et choqués pour pouvoir bouger. Après une minute, le plus censé des quatre futurs cadavres repris son sang-froid et voulu attaquer Ace qui se contenta de basculer légèrement sur le côté en souriant devant la faiblesse des déchets qui prétendaient s'appeler humains. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui retourna sans un effort, le faisant hurler de douleur, pour ensuite lui trancher la jugulaire.

Il s'était surpris à apprécier cette façon de tuer, lui qui aimait être rapide et discret. Leur trancher la gorge c'était tellement plus jubilatoire . Les laisser s'étouffer dans leur propre sang jusqu'à ce que la faucheuse ait pitié d'eux, et veuillent bien abréger leurs souffrances pour les emmener au fin fond de l'enfer où ils passeront le reste de l'éternité, brulés et torturés par les flammes noires et maléfiques, regrettant d'avoir eu des rêves un jour.

En pensant à ça, le brun eu un frisson d'excitation. Il aimerait surement cet endroit après sa mort. Peut-être qu'il prendrait la relève du diable lui-même ? Faisant de lui le seigneur des enfers. L'actuel lui devait bien ça, après toutes les ordures qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Il enfonça sans scrupule son couteau dans la bouche d'un des pirates qui, malheureusement pour lui, sous l'effet du choc l'avait laissé un peu trop longtemps ouverte, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Ace.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que deux face à lui. Ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient condamnés, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de fuir face à un monstre comme lui. Ils s'étaient résolus à mourir, pitoyablement, comme des lâches, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer de se battre. Du moins c'était ce que pensait le brun. Il créa deux lances de flammes qu'il planta entre les yeux des pirates qui étaient maintenant à terre un trou ensanglanté dans le crane.

C'était tellement ennuyeux. Il regrettait parfois sa force. A cause d'elle il ne trouvait jamais, ou que très rarement, des adversaires pouvant rivaliser avec lui. Pris par ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui s'enfuyait, écœurée par ce qu'il venait de voir.

* * *

L'inconnu courrait à en perdre haleine cherchant désespérément ses compagnons. Il finit par apercevoir un groupe qui marchait tranquillement mais non sans méfiance, dû à la mise en garde de Sabo.

" _Capitaine_ ?! Cria un des membres du groupe pour avertir le blond qui n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui courrait vers eux.

_Où sont les autres ? On s'en va ce soir, le plus vite possible_ ! " Signala t-il à Sabo qui s'était rapproché.

Le ton paniqué du pirate eu pour effet d'alerter les pirates. C'était tellement rare qu'il perde son sang-froid.

Mais bordel, que ce passait-il ?!

* * *

Fiin !

Alors des hypothèses pour la suite ? (:

Je pense que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris, non ?

Et merci à Deathgothika, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et surtout pour sa patiente pour toutes mes fautes... m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! ~

Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Mais je n'abandonne pas Fanfiction pour autant, j'ai encore plein d'idées !

**/ ! \ Ace OOC !**

**Bref, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo ne savait pas comment réagir. Son second venait de lui annoncer qu'un des groupes s'était fait décimer par une seule personne. Ces cinq là faisaient partis des plus forts de l'équipage alors comment un seul et unique individu aurait pu les tuer en si peu de temps ? Les dix membres restants étaient pris de panique. Celui qui les traquait pas du tout à prendre à la légère. C'était terrifiant. Surtout en ne sachant même pas les raisons qui poussaient le meurtrier à faire ça.

" _Et donc tu n'as pas vu son visage, tu dis ?_ "

" _Désolé, capitaine, je m'étais juste éloigné parce que j'avais entendu quelqu'un parler et j'ai vu une personne debout qui riait devant les cinq corps à terre. Il faisait sombre mais je suis sûr que c'était notre troisième groupe... Je suis pas arrivé à temps pour les sauver, je suis désolé... _"

Le pirate était à genou et en larmes, se maudissant de ne pas être arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt pour venir en aide à ses nakamas.

" _Et il ne t'a pas vu, tu en es sûr ?_ "

" _J'en suis sûr capitaine_. "

Il se souvenait. Le meurtrier de ses amis n'avait pas quitté des yeux les cadavres à terre. Contemplait-il son œuvre ? Ou alors peut-être cherchait-il se qu'il allait faire des cinq corps allongés devant lui ? Le subordonné du blond ne voulait pas savoir. Ce fou furieux avait déjà tué douze de leurs compagnons et il était toujours en liberté.

Sabo n'essayait pas de cacher ses larmes. Son équipage comptait tellement pour lui. Ils étaient ceux avec qui il avait traversé Grand Line, fait des fêtes toute la nuit sans aucune vraie raison. Il les aimait et le capitaine ne pouvait pas laisser ces crimes impunis. Mais la sécurité de ses nakamas restants passait avant tout, il s'occuperait de lui, une fois que les survivants seraient en lieux sûr.

" _Retournez au bateau, j'arrive dans deux minutes. Si quelques choses vous arrive, essayez de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans vous battre et attendez que je revienne_. "

Les pirates obéirent à leur capitaine et retournèrent au bateau.

Sabo, lui se dirigea vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué son ami qui avait été témoin des meurtres. Il n'y avait aucun cadavre mais les flaques rouges au sol étaient bien présentes. Une vague de dégoût le traversa.

C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il se retrouvait sur le lieu où ses nakamas étaient morts. L'atmosphère était pesante et l'endroit étrangement calme. Le blond ne savait même pas s'il faisait chaud ou froid, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les traces de sang éparpillées un peu partout sur les murs blancs. Il ne pouvait pas les voir clairement à cause du noir de la nuit, mais elles témo**i**gnaient de la violence des meurtres qui avaient eu lieu.

* * *

Après avoir fini de brûler le dernier corps, Ace faisait le chemin pour aller au bateau, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer par la rue où il se trouvait il y a moins d'une heure. Il fut surpris de découvrir son frère à l'endroit même où il avait pris la vie des cinq hommes. Il savait déjà pour le groupe manquant ? C'est qu'il faisait dans le rapide cet équipage.

" _Sabo ? Ca va ? _" Demanda le brun qui savait parfaitement que ça n'allait pas.

" _Ace... Il a encore eu une partie de mon équipage... Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! Je suis incapable de protéger qui que ce soit !_ Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. _Et pourtant... Ils continuent à m'appeler ' capitaine ' _"

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, c'était trop pour lui. De tous les équipages de pirates, il fallait vraiment qu'un fou furieux traque et décime le sien.

Le brun le tira dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne du blond. Il mourrait d'envie de lui crier son amour, de le prendre par le poignet et de le tirer loin de toutes ces horribles personnes. Sabo était pur , Ace ne l'avait jamais vu s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Il était même du genre à venir en aide au premier venu. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça, qu'il avait réuni son équipage. Tous des gens qu'il avait sauvé d'une vie dure et injuste. Le jeune commandant l'enviait beaucoup de cette pureté, lui qui n'était qu'un monstre dénué de tous bons sentiments.

Il aimait Sabo, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en venait à le détester. C'était une pulsion incontrôlable. Il n'approuvait pas le regard du blond sur les autres, il voulait qu'il le regarde seulement lui pour l'éternité. Que devait-il faire pour ça ? Lui crever les yeux pour qu'il ait seulement le visage du pirate de Barbe Blanche reflété dans son cœur pour le restant de sa vie ? C'était une idée à prendre en compte.

Sabo se dégagea des bras protecteurs de son frère et lui tourna le dos.

" _Viens avec moi. Je veux trouver le monstre qui a fait ça_. "

Le blond commença à marcher, laissant l'homme de feu quelque peu perplexe face à cette demande. Le capitaine n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide alors pourquoi lui demander de le suivre ? Particulièrement intéressé par ce que Sabo voulait, il décida de le suivre sans poser de question.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour prévenir l'équipage de se qu'ils allaient faire et leur capitaine leur donna un den den mushi, si quelques choses venaient à se passer.

Ils reprirent leur route à la recherche du fameux meurtrier dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le visage. Enfin pour Sabo, parce qu' Ace, lui, le voit tous les jours dans le miroir... C'était amusant de participer à sa propre chasse.

Les deux frères arrivèrent dans une petite maison abandonnée. Ace était un peu perdu, c'était un endroit bizarre pour chercher un meurtrier... Son regard se posa sur une petite étagère en bois totalement recouverte de poussière mais avec un papier dessus. Il s'approcha et put découvrir une photo de lui, Sabo et Luffy dix ans plus tôt. Ace prit la photo et l'approcha de la lampe à côté de lui pour mieux voir. Il reconnu immédiatement le cliché.

" _Alors tu te souviens..._ "

Ace se retourna les yeux écarquillés au maximum pour voir son frère adossé contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres.

" _Je t'ai trouvé, monstre._ "

* * *

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'attend vos avis ^.^

Comme je l'ai dit au début, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'écrirais bien sûr d'autres fictions !

Des hypothèses ?

Qu'est ce que Sabo sait ? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

Je vous laisse chercher et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre final de Yandere Boy :)

beta lectrice: Deathgothika

**Bye-Bye ~**


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici la fin ! Le dernier de Yandere boy !

Bon, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part **Bonne Lecture !**

**/ ! \ Ace & Sabo OOC !**

* * *

Ace avait parfaitement compris. Sabo avait donc gardé cette photo, tout ce temps. Il pensait l'avoir brulé, pour consumer les souvenirs de cette journée.

C'était dur de la revoir après tout ce temps.

Sur l'image ils souriaient tous les trois, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ils s'étaient trompés. Une vague de nostalgie effleura Ace. C'était ce jour où ils avaient perdu leur petit frère ou plus exactement le jour où Ace avait tué pour la première fois par amour pour Sabo.

- _Tu pensais que je ne savais rien, pas vrai ? Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris que tu fasses ça. Mais, tu n'as fait que de m'éviter de le faire moi-même._

Sabo pris les poignets de son frère et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ace resta sous le choc des paroles et le geste du blond. Alors lui aussi, il l'aimait au fond ? Sabo rompit le baiser et regarda Ace dans les yeux en souriant doucement. Avant qu'il ne puisse quoi que ce soit, le plus âgé le plaqua contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le sourire de Sabo n'avait pas quitté son visage, un sourire confiant et provocateur

-_ Je t'aime, Sabo._

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser dur et brutal. Ace lui mordait les lèvres du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche était juste délicieux. Sabo dut mettre toute sa force pour le forcer à reculer.

Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure fendue et essuya d'un pouce le filet de sang qui avait coulé sur son menton. Le jeune capitaine s'abaissa et pris la photo qui avait volée à ses pieds. Il la détailla du regard, comme s'il espérait revenir à cette époque qui lui manquait tant. Sa bouche s'étira en un léger sourire remplit de tristesse et de nostalgie. Cette journée hantait ses rêves depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Il se rappelait de chaque petit détail, de chaque parole de ses frères. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants à cette époque.

* * *

_Luffy courait sur le pont enneigé, manquant de tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il faisait froid et les deux frères voulaient rentrer au plus vite chez la vieille Dadan. Ace se tenait aux cordes, essayant de rester en équilibre alors que le plus jeune faisait tanguer le pont dans tous les sens à force de déraper._

_A moins de dix mètres du bord Luffy rata une planche et tomba. Ace lui rattrapa la main de justesse._

_Le cadet souriait, il était heureux que son frère vienne le sauver._

_-Ace ? Tu peux me remonter maintenant ? Sabo doit nous attendre, il a dit qu'il m'emmènerait au Grey Terminal ce soir pour me montrer quelque chose de super cool !_

_Ace avait la tête baissé regardant le fond du ravin. Il était en colère, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les paroles de Luffy lui tournaient dans la tête. Pourquoi Sabo emmènerait Luffy et pas lui ? Il ne voulait pas de lui ? En avait-il marre de lui ? Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Ace. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Une sorte de jalousie mélangée à du mépris, beaucoup beaucoup de mépris pour son petit frère. Pourtant il l'aimait. Il aimait Sabo aussi. Alors pourquoi était-il en colère contre les deux ?_

_Ace regarda Luffy et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux._

_- Désolé, petit frère... Mais nos chemins se séparent ici._

* * *

_Sabo était partit à la recherche de ses frères. Ce n'était vraiment pas leurs genres d'être en retard pour le dîner ! En arrivant près du pont, il put voir Ace retenir la main de Luffy pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il avait dû sûrement encore faire l'andouille sur le pont et rater une planche. Il se rapprocha pour les rejoindre, mais se stoppa quand il vit le plus jeune tomber dans le vide._

* * *

_Il l'avait fait, il avait laissé tomber son petit frère. En faisant ça, Ace s'attendait à le regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais à la place ce fût une intense chaleur qui le traversa. Le brun leva la tête permettant aux flocons de neige de tomber sur son visage. Il n'avait pas senti les larmes chaudes lui couler sur les joues. C'était comme si il était devenu complétement insensible à toutes sortes de sensations. C'était parfait. Il se sentait enfin lui-même._

* * *

- _C'est un bon souvenir, pas vrai ?_

Sabo se retourna pour faire face au brun qui lui parlait.

- _Tu es vraiment fou, tu sais..._ Soupira-t-il.

- _C'est pas une bonne chose ? Regarde, maintenant on est rien que tous les deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre et ton équipage n'a pas besoin de toi. Tu vois ? Je suis tout ce qu'il te reste._

Il s'approcha du blond et l'entraina dans un baiser plus doux que le précédent. Sabo y répondit sans protester et ferma les yeux. Il mit fin au baiser, sans pour autant reculer.

- _C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas pu les protéger alors, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Tu es vraiment tout ce qu'il me reste, Ace._

Le brun souriait de satisfaction. Cette phrase, il avait tellement espéré l'entendre. Il ne put profiter que quelques instants de ce bonheur. Une vive douleur lui déchira la poitrine. Le sang avait giclé sur le bras du blond qui venait de le poignarder.

- _Tout ce temps... J'en ai rêvé tout ce temps...Toi aussi pas vrai ?_

Il était maintenant à terre, Ace en train d'agoniser dans les bras, et ses mains couvertes de son sang. Sabo rigolait doucement, alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Il avait réussi, il avait réussi à faire d'Ace le sien.

Au final, ils étaient pareils. Chacun combattant pour conquérir celui qu'il aimait. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi. Ace était devenu le monde de Sabo qui maintenant avait son frère pour lui tout seul.

- _A partir de maintenant, nous serons toujours ensemble, d'accord ? Pour toujours ensemble... Pour toujours..._

* * *

Voilaa ! J'attend vos avis sur le grand final !

Surpris que Sabo soit aussi un " Yandere " ?

Au début je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de finir comme ça, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée. Et j'espère que j'ai eu raison /

Je vous dit à bientôt pour d'autres fictions !

**Bye!~~**

beta lectrice: Deathgothika


End file.
